


I'm A Little Bit Lost Without You

by VanicWolf



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Lots, PTSD, Slow Burn, and lots, but hey there might be a happy ending, of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanicWolf/pseuds/VanicWolf
Summary: After defeating the Calamity, Link and Zelda began to become closer, eventually turning into Lovers. But soon, Zelda must return to her throne and Link to his barracks. But once they develop a secret relationship, a council member finds out and forbids Link from entering the Castle. They soon realize that their Queen is pregnant, and they try to execute Link.And then it all begins from there.





	1. Chapter 1

Link rubbed his temple, stressed pouring through-out his body. He sighed and looked at the floor. The hazel coloured wood stared back at him. Link wasn't usually the type to drink, but this was a special occasion, he put his Liquor down on the table and sat back into his chair, closing his eyes for a brief moment before opening it again. His forehead was hot and his vision was dizzy, his body groaned with exhaustion. He sat up, his head felt like it was being compressed. He stood up and began to slowly limp around, his wound still painful and fresh from the knight that had tried to kill him back at the castle. Sadly, the knight that had encountered him was severely wounded by yours truly. He didn't even know what he did wrong. 

 

Then, he remembered. The queen. The council. Everything flooded back into his drunken mind. He clutched his head in pain for a moment before falling backwards into his chair. Ever since the council had tried to kill him, he had moved to his house in Hateno. He didn't even go out much, for the fear of being recognized and humiliated. The Queen had tried everything she could to stop them, and Link knew that. Now, the council was trying to force Zelda to marry somebody else other than him. He swiftly grabbed his liquor bottle and smashed it against the ground at that thought. Why did the council try to ruin everything? They were also especially furious after they found out that the Queen was pregnant....Link shook his head and got up from his chair once again, but this time he got up for a special reason. He was going to make a plan.

 

He grabbed a piece of Mapping Paper and began jotting down notes, strategies, and ways to get into the castle and get the Queen. He knew that the next day one his hangover was gone, and when he saw his plan, he would probably rip it apart. But hey, you could never know what would happen. But then, he thought up another plan. He would just visit the Queen, but he knew that it would pain him and his broken heart dearly to be not able to touch her, and the pain would be worse if she had another man next to her. He threw the feather pen to the ground, as he thought of what had happened these past years. Calamity, awaking, relationships....he thought of Impa's face after the council had told him that he couldn't marry or do anything with the Queen. It was a face of sadness and remorse. Regret.

 

\-----------------------

He woke up the next day, head throbbing, aching pain were bouncing around in his head. He took some medicine and water, and he immediately felt better. He headed to his wardrobe, and picked out a white shirt, and some black trousers. He yawned and headed back to his chair, and he cleaned up his mess. When he got to the piece of paper with things scribbled on it, he stared at it. He turned it over and stared at the two words that were imprinted with lots of ink. "Visit Zelda" He frowned, but deep inside, he really did want to. He felt anxious. Would they even let him in? See her for a few seconds? Who knows. Maybe they'll try to kill him again. He sighed and headed to to where his master sword, his bow and his champion tunic and Hylian trousers were waiting for him. He put them on, and headed outside onto the bustling streets for the first time in weeks. He squinted his eyes as the light traveled everywhere around him. It was a good day today.

 

He went to the stable and asked for his horse, which was almost immediately delivered to him. He rubbed Epona on the head and got onto her back. He signalled for her to begin galloping. She obeyed, and off they went.  
As he rode, he began to think. 'They probably won't even let me get near her'. But he took a deep breath and kept going. 

Night was nearing upon him. Link, realizing this decided to set up camp. He got some sticks, and grabbed some apples. He bundled the sticks together and lit it on fire with another stick. Then, he gently placed the apples on top and watched it bake. Once it was done, he took them and put them in his pocket, but ate one. Epona was watching him with steady, but worrying eyes. Link walked over to her and rubbed her head again. Epona nickered and nuzzled into his chest. Link smiled, he loved horses, and it reminded him of the times when he was traveling with Zelda.

'Zelda'.... He thought and frowned. He stopped rubbing Epona, who almost did a frown. Link walked back to this campfire and sat down, leaning against a tree that was nearby. He closed his eyes, and managed to relax and fall asleep.

\---------------------------------

Once he woke up, sunlight shined into his eyes, waking him up. He looked around. Epona was nearby, grazing on some of the grass. The fire had been put out long ago, birds sang in the trees, urging everybody to wake up. He yawned and stretched his legs and arms, scratching his head. He stood up and headed over to Epona who immediately stood to attention. Link got up onto Epona once again and they began to resume their trip to the Castle. 

Finally, in the distance Link made out the faint structures of Castle Town. Link gulped and he felt his stomach erupt with nervousness. He decided to stop and recollect himself. If he was to fight again, he would be ready. Most people still called him the hero of hyrule. In fact, a lot of people did wanted him and Zelda to marry. But he, he did not count himself as a hero. He thinks of himself as a sore loser. 

It had been months after that, 6 months to be exact. He was worrying on what they would be doing with the baby. It would be born soon, about 2 months were still needed for it to grow. The Queen, Zelda, had told him that she was pregnant 1 month after she had found out. He could still remember the look on her face. Shame. Fear. Nervousness, but also a hint of hope and happiness. All he did was smile, kiss her cheek, and hug her. Link feels his stomach rumbling, so he reached into his bag and got a baked apple. He bit down it and chewed. After he was finished, he started to move closer and closer to castle town. He started to have a internal debate in his mind. 'This is useless. You were forbidden from the castle! They tried to kill you once, they'll try again!' Oh, Link wanted to see Zelda so. But he hesitated. He sighed and he got off Epona. He laid down in the shade near a tree, and began recalling memories of the past.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda's _Perspective_

 ~~~~

\----------------- "Your Majesty, how are you feeling today?" Zelda's new handmaid, Kylie, called out. "I am fine Kylie, just tired. That's all." Zelda replied. Even talking seemed like a hard thing to do. Ever since....ever since Link was gone. Her council never told her was happened that night, but she knew. She looked down on her swollen stomach, it seemed to be growing bigger each week. The council has also decided that, once the baby was born, it was to live with Link. But Zelda couldn't accept that. She couldn't let go of the only thing she had left of him.

_Him._

Zelda couldn't stop thinking about him. How the council didn't even give her a chance to touch him  **one more time,**

and she also wondered what the future lies for her. Zelda felt lost. She has had multiple suitors come and visit her, but most left once they found out she was pregnant. And the rest? Well, she told the rest to leave. All of a sudden, knocking was heard from her door. "Your highness...?" She recognized the voice as Impa's. When she didn't answer, the door opened. "Zelda. Please, talk to me, my friend." Impa's voiced croaked to her. "Please Impa, let me be." She sighed out. "I..I understand that you are...sad about what happened that night. But please, we need a Queen. Not a moping sludge of flesh." Zelda's eyes widen at the remark. "Oh.....I'm sorry, I'm trying, it's just.." she trailed off and clenched her fists. She felt her eyes start to grow teary. Impa slowly walked over to comfort the sadden Queen. "Zelda, I do have much time left. I cannot be here forever, before my demise comes, and once it does, you'll need somebody here. To comfort you. Guide you. Help you." Now Zelda really was crying. "Impa, please. I loved him. I loved him and they took him away all because of a  _stupid tradition._

" she heaved and looked down at the floor. Impa frowned and placed a old, withered hand on Zelda's back. "If it was my choice, I would of let you both marry, right off the bat. But it isn't. You need to be strong. For him. And for the baby, most importantly." She spoke gently, like a Mother Wolf comforting her pups. "You're right. I have to move on....from this. For him. For my kingdom. For my _baby._

* * *

 

\----------------

That night, Zelda did not sleep well. She had dreams, about ganon, about Link, about Everything. She had woken up in a cold sweat, her eyes darting back and forth. When she realized she was safe, she layed back down. She breathed heavily through her nose, closing her eyes once more. When suddenly;

_Rap rap rap_

_rap rap_

She looked in the direction of the noise, it seemed to be coming from her balcony door. She got up slowly, and opened the door. She was quickly pulled into a tight hug, and she even considered screaming before she realized who it was.  
"L-Link...." She whispered, her voice cracking. She felt a tear trail down her cheek, and she laced her fingers with his. "Yes Zelda, it's me. It's me," he was saying it like he didn't believe it himself. Link nuzzled into her shoulder. "I can't believe it's you," She said in a tone quieter than a whisper. "How's the baby? And most importantly, how are you?" He asked in a concerned tone. Zelda decided to breath his scent in before answering, he smelled like Pine, dirt, and Alcohol. Wait, alcohol? "The baby is fine, me, not so much, if you're talking about mentally." She croaked. "And, have you been drinking?" She asked, a million thoughts wizzing through her head. 

 

She felt the shame flood through Link. "Yes," he replied, before breaking the embrace and looking into her eyes. Zelda looked down. "I don't want your problems to be because of me." Link crouched down and placed a kiss on Zelda's belly. "I'm fine, it's okay. It's going to be okay Zelda." He leaned over and kissed her, and Zelda melted into the kiss, she thought she was never going to feel those lips again. When he broke the kiss, she sighed. "I'd thought I was never going to see you again," Zelda wiped her eyes a bit. But before Link could answer, foot steps were coming down the hall, interrupting their little reunion. Link froze and backed up. They both looked into eachother's eyes and they understood. Link walked onto the balcony and began climbing down, and Zelda returned to her bed. 

 

"Your Highness, we need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and more will be coming soon! And sorry the chapters are short, I plan on making it longer once the story picks up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out my story! Comment down below if you like it, and please give me advice!


End file.
